Oafy-Wan Kenobi
by iluvahsoka2029
Summary: Young Jedi Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi is being bullied by Initiate Bruck Chun, and has been suffering for several months. Will someone find out what is happening to Obi-Wan before he gets seriously hurt? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is only my third fanfic, so please don't go hard on me. I appreciate any type of constructive reviews! This story is half inspired by the story "Bennie" by Archaeologist, and the story "But I Want Cake" by Small J. Thank you for taking time to read my stories... Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS**

**-Oafy-Wan Kenobi-**

Chapter 1

"Hey, Oafy-Wan. Where are you going?" the sneering voice of Initiate Bruck Chun rang in the small six year olds ears as he sped up his pace. Obi-Wan nearly made it around the corner when he was yanked back by his tunic collar. He was unceremoniously dumped on floor and then cornered by Bruck.

"Don't you know it's not polite not to answer to your elders?" Bruck sneered in the small boys face again.

" Go away Bruck. And let me go. Besides, you're only a couple months older than me. I'd hardly call that an "elder" " Obi-Wan fearlessly talked back at the slightly older Initiate. Bruck snarled and backhanded Obi-Wan across his face. The six year old cupped his cheek with his hand in pain, but still looked fearlessly at Bruck with his clear, ocean blue eyes. Bruck snarled again, and this time punched Obi-Wan in the stomach, and then twice on his arm, all in succession. Obi-Wan grunted and fell to the ground when all the air was knocked out of him. He feebly struggled to get away, but Bruck knelt down and sat on his chest, pinning his hands to the hall floor.

"Bruck, get— get off of me!" Obi-Wan managed to gasp out the words between large gulps of breath. Bruck evilly smiled when he saw the small hint of fear in the smaller boy's eyes.

"Why should I _Oafy-Wan. _Because you told me to? Since when do I take orders from wimpy little babies like you?" Bruck slapped Obi-Wan on his cheek again, and started to laugh when he saw the small hint of tears in the younger initiates eyes.

"Oafy's just a baby, Oafy's just a baby."he started to chant in Obi-Wan's face. The six year old managed to squirm one hand free from Bruck's grasp, and started to push the bigger boy off his chest. Bruck grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist, and cruelly twisted it, making Obi cry out in pain. A faraway bell chimed in the Temple, and Bruck jumped up off Obi-Wan.

"You're lucky today _Oafy. _I need to get to classes. See you later, Baby." Bruck grabbed his previously discarded books, and started to jog down the corridor chanting 'Oafy is a baby, Oafy is a baby' to himself.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan watched Bruck jog down the corridor, and then disappear around a corner. The young boy sat in silence against the cold wall, quietly nursing his injuries, thanking the force that he didn't have any classes for the next hour. _How many months has it been now?_ he silently thought. _Well, it started about six months ago. Bruck has been picking on me ever since. Wow, only six months? It feels like it's been years... _Obi-Wan sourly ended his train of thought and started to walk down the hall towards the initiate rooms. Absorbed in thought, he nearly collided with the tall man walking towards him. Stopping just in time, the Master cought Obi-Wan by the shoulders and stopped him. Jolted out of thought, Obi-Wan looked up and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Windu. Forgive me, I didn't see you." Korun Jedi Master Mace Windu smiled at the small ginger head bowed in apology. He gently lifted the boy's chin with his finger and started to smile again, but then creased his forehead in worry when he saw the bruises on Obi-Wan's face.

"Obi-Wan! What happened to your face?" He concernedly pulled some bacta patches out of the small first aid kit that he always kept on his belt. Obi-Wan started to shrink away from the tall master, and started to stutter, trying to explain his dilemma without worrying the jedi too much.

"Well, Master, to be frank I, ... I fell down the stairs." He was hesitant at first, but then decided on a excuse and confidently finished his sentence. Mace raised an eyebrow at the excuse; it was lame and they both knew it.

"Thank you Master. But I really need to get to my classes." The small boy cringed at the lie. "Good day Master!" Obi-Wan awkwardly blurted out the farewell and rushed down the hall before Mace could say anything.

"Uh, good day Obi-Wan." the slightly confused and half smiling Master murmured more to himself than to Obi-Wan. _Hmm. Somehow falling down the stairs doesn't seem like a valid reason for receiving two nasty bruises on one's face. _Thought Mace to himself_. And were those knuckle marks on his cheek?... I'd better keep a closer eye on him. _The tall man smiled to himself and quietly chuckled as he walked down the hall toward the Council Chambers.

"Oh, that boy..."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan, still panting from his long run collapsed on his bed in the initiate dormitory. _Whew, that was a close call. I really don't want Master Windu to know about this whole bullying business. _Obi-Wan lay on the bed in silence until his heavy breathing calmed down. _Force, my hand is really starting to hurt. I wonder what Bruck did to it. _He experimentally tried to pick up a book laying next to his bed, and nearly shrieked at the pain that shot through his wrist. He cradled his hand to his chest and despondently lay down. _Well,_ he thought optimistically, _at least it's my left hand, and not my right. that means I can still write and eat without anyone really noticing anything out of the ordinary. _He set his alarm clock for 15 minutes before his class starts, and settled down for a nap. Maybe the pain in his hand would be gone by then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(THE NEXT WEEK)

"Hey Oafy!"

_Oh no, not again._ Obi-Wan froze at the voice and turned around, his ocean eyes an icy blue.

"What do you want today Bruck?" Obi-Wan flinched slightly when Bruck stomped up to him and sneered in his face.

"I hear you got coddled like a baby by Master Windu last week. What happened? Did you break a fingernail?" Bruck laughed at his own joke, while Obi-Wan shifted the weight of his books off his still painful left arm. He silently glared at Bruck when the older boy was finished laughing.

"What do you want Bruck?" Obi-Wan repeated his question. Bruck silently smirked at him for a moment, and then, knocking Obi's books out of his arms, punched the younger boy in the stomach. Obi-Wan landed on the floor with a loud 'Oof!' and sat there gasping for breath, clutching his middle. For the next few minutes Bruck gleefully punched, and slapped Obi-Wan continuously, until he was nearly unconscious. Bruck suddenly grabbed Obi-Wan's bad wrist, and twisted it even more cruelly than before. A scream of pain ripped from Obi-Wan's throat, and he saw black spots before his eyes. He distantly felt Bruck clamp a hand on his mouth, and he saw him look around him with a panicked look on his face. Satisfied that no one had heard the scream, Bruck turned back to his fellow initiate.

"Well, Oafy, you nearly put me in danger. I'll need to punish you for that." Bruck clamped his hand firmly on Obi-Wan's mouth, and twisted his wrist again. Obi-Wan let out a shriek that would have been heard on Tatooine had Bruck's hand not been over his mouth. The six year olds eyes started to water and the blue orbs were glazed over in pain. Bruck started to twist the boy's wrist again when he was startled by a deep voice; a voice that was tight with anger.

"Initiate Chun, what exactly are you doing to Initiate Kenobi?" Bruck jumped up off Obi-Wan and snapped to attention, stammering.

" Well, I ... Uh.. " He nervously twined his fingers together and looked at Mace with fear clearly showing in his eyes.

"We will discuss this later in my office. Return to your room and stay there." Bruck hastily bowed and scurried off to his room. As soon as he was out of sight, Mace rushed to Obi-Wan, who was laying on the floor, still barely conscious.

" Obi, Obi! Oh Obi-Wan why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?" The distressed voice of the Korun Master reached Obi-Wan's ears through the haze of pain.

"Mas— Master Win..Windu." Obi-Wan shakily said the Master's name. He felt himself being picked up and enveloped in soft robes, and hearing the comforting voice of the Jedi Master crooning into his ear, he slipped into peaceful oblivion.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"— and furthermore, I will personally see to it that he will be severely punished, if need be I will— Obi-Wan!" The mellow voice of Master Windu greeted Obi-Wan's ears as he slowly sat up.

"You will do what, Master Windu?" A curious Obi-Wan asked of the Master who leaned over him; a concerned look plastered on his face. Glancing around at his surroundings, Obi-Wan noticed that he was in the Medical Wing of the jedi temple.

" Good, it is, to see you awake Obi-Wan." The wizened voice of Master Yoda interrupted before Mace could say anything.

"Master Yoda! Good day master!" Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly. He turned to Mace, and a little hesitantly asked,

"What happened Master Windu? Why am I in the med wing? And how did I get here?" He blushed when he realized how immature he sounded and ducked his head a little.

"Do you not remember little one? Does the name Bruck ring a bell?" Mace's soft voice answered him. " And as to how you got here, well, I carried you." The tall master smiled at the reaction Obi-Wan gave when he heard he was carried.

"Bru...Bruck? Oh. Now I remember." Obi-Wan frowned slightly, and glanced down at his lap, noticing for the first time that his arm was in a cast and bound tightly to his chest with bandages, making it immobile.

"You really ought to have gone to the healers to see that wrist of yours, Initiate Kenobi." Mace smiled at Obi-Wan, and helped him off the bed. " What has been happening Obi-Wan? How long has this gone on?" Mace's face and voice suddenly became serious as he waited for Obi-Wan to answer. Obi-Wan chewed his lower lip briefly before pouring out the whole story.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Quite a tale, that is, young Obi-Wan." The mixed-up sentence coming from the small green troll brought Obi-Wan's shame filled eyes up._ I'm a failure. I can't even fight back at someone who is the same age as me. I'm just a baby. Just like Bruck said. Nobody will ever want me as a padawan. _Over the course of telling the story, Obi-Wan had slowly realized how cowardly he looked, and was mentally killing himself for it.

_Crack!_

"OW! Master Yoda!" Yoda's gimmer stick whapped Obi-Wan on the shin and jerked him out of his thoughts.

_Crack!_

_"_Think like that, Obi-Wan, you cannot! A failure you are not!" _Oops, should have put my shields up... _Thought Obi-Wan a little too late.

_Crack!_

"Please Master Yoda, stop! I get the idea! Master Windu, this is not funny!" Obi-Wan pleaded with Yoda, and then glared as respectfully as he could at Mace, who was struggling to keep his laughter behind his hand.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan walked down the hallway towards the initiate dormitories, pondering all that had happened. The bullying, the injury, the smarting shins... _They still hurt_. Thought Obi-Wan with a grimace as he gently prodded the sensitive bruises on his shins._ Never thought Yoda could hit that hard, that green troll... Thank you Masters. For always helping me._

"Wonderful boy, that Obi-Wan, is he not Master Windu?" Said Yoda who was fondly watching Obi-Wan step out of the med wing. "But, always blaming and criticizing himself he is. Work on that, we must, my friend." Mace smiled at the small green master next to him, and quietly agreed.

"I have a feeling he is going to play a large part in saving the galaxy someday..." Mace softly said to himself, and followed Yoda out.

The End

**Somehow I feel that the ending was sort of out of place, but hey, it didn't sound too bad so I just left it. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review! If you don't I will smack you on the shins with my gimmer stick :) **


End file.
